10 Hugs: Neji and Tenten
by Daydreaming Miu
Summary: For the LJ Community. 10 Themes. 10 Stories. 10 Hugs. All for Neji and Tenten.
1. Code Name

**Title :** Kunai and Shuriken

**Series :** Naruto

**Character/Pairing :** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten

**Set :** 1

**Theme :** #1 – Code Name

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh, it's an AU**

They were going to give gifts to each other this year for some Christian holiday Tenten forgot. She found the whole thing absurd. They weren't even _Christians_! Well, at least most of the school was. The teachers just said that it was to "understand other cultures even more". Bullshit! Then why weren't _they_ joining in all of the _fun_.

Now, Tenten wasn't normally like this. She just had a very bad day and was beyond pissed off. She was even worse than a pregnant or PMSing or menopausal woman whenever she got angry... for today. Or on any crappy day. It's not as if she's alone or anything in that field. Everyone becomes extremely irritable every once and a while. She would definitely be in a much better mood the next day. It was always like that. Not that it happened quite often, though. It was just that she tended to be violent, much like a wild animal or wrestlers on the ring.

In fact, she was practically biting the head of their class representative off right now. That was around after the guy told them that they were going to be giving gifts somewhere in December for a whole week. They were also to hide their identities with a pseudonym or whatever they called it. A code name. At the end of that week, they were supposed to tell the receiver of the gifts their names. She thought that the whole thing was very troublesome. Then again, her mind really wasn't working that well.

Rock Lee was trying to pacify Tenten and to assure the _poor_ class representative, who also happened to be a year younger than all of them due to being accelerated, that he was going to live to see the next period. Not that the class rep needed any assurance. He was holding up his side rather well.

Neji, the Student Council President, was reading a book and trying to ignore all of the noise and insanity around him. Sometimes, he wondered if they really were an A-section. He also wondered why Tenten got _so_ angry, why Lee was trying so hard to calm her down, why their adviser Maito Gai still hadn't interfered and stopped the two bickering up front, and how such a gutsy and rebellious person like Sasuke ever got accelerated. _Why_ did he think so much? Most especially, what would be in his obentou today. Please let it not be something like Saturday's unagi donburi. He had learned something that day. Never let Hanabi cook. _Ever_. The very life of his taste buds and stomach might just rely on that.

"That's a piece of crap, Uchiha! Who thought up of that bull this time?!" Tenten asked.

"Well, gee, I'm not the fucking school administration, Tenten. Why don't you try asking them that?" Sasuke asked coolly and most likely one of his best I'm-such-a-bastard-so-go-crawl-in-a-hole-and-die voice.

"Please stop Tenten-san, Sasuke-san. You two aren't setting good examples for the class," Lee said.

Gai was in his own little world of youthness. Perhaps if he hadn't dodged that particularly sharp pencil Tenten aimed at Sasuke, who had dodged, he would've been in his own little world of ICUs. He had one of the best reflexes in the school. An amazing feat for a Literature teacher.

"Damn being a good example!" Tenten and Sasuke exclaimed.

Neji sighed. Perhaps he should buy those two some chill pills. It sure would help them and help this class to have even the least bit semblance of order, or was that asking for far too much?

Their argument continued until after an unhealthy dose of communistic USSR history which had left Tenten very much drained. The wonders of a boring teacher and an even more boring lesson. In a way, it was traumatizing.

Anyway, it was probably for the best. Gaara, Sasuke's best friend of sorts, was the overprotective type. Not to mention he was the school homicidal psychopath. Tenten would've been skinned in a second if he saw her verbally abusing his friend.

It was around a week later when they were asked to write their names on small slips of paper that were to be put in some black top hat. Tenten wished that whoever got her name was someone who was more than well-to-do. Like Neji for instance. It was well-known around the school that he, when he gave gifts, _really_ gave gifts. A million yen to him was like a measly cent.

Soon enough, everyone's names were in the hat and it was now being passed. The name of the person they picked would be the one they would be giving gifts to. Tenten sighed when the black top hat reached her. Now was the moment of truth. She'd finally get to see who she was going to be giving presents to. Hopefully it wasn't one of the bullies or the retards. Then again, her gift to them could be her revenge.

She put her hand inside the hat, got the first paper that a finger of hers touched, got it out for her to see, then Kakashi, who was holding the hat and was their homeroom teacher, went to her seat mate. Oh joy. She got someone rich. She got _Neji_. It would be hard to look for a gift for someone like him. It had to be special. It had to be full of meaning. It had to be _the perfect Christmas gift_. Not to mention she'd be doing this for a whole week. What were they trying to do? Empty her savings or something?

But perhaps this could be used to her advantage. Maybe Neji would actually like her gifts, no matter how below they were of his standards. Or... But Tenten knew better than to arouse her hopes with someone like him. He was popular, he had his pick of women who were even more beautiful.

_Yes_, she was truly, madly, and deeply in love with their Student Council President. That was why it was so important to find a gift that he would appreciate. Even a small smile would be enough for her since he hardly smiled at anyone except Hinata who was his cousin, Naruto who was a very special friend of him, and, unusually enough, Uchiha who was his second cousin.

She had seen Neji smile once. Even though it had just been a Tanabata picture, she could still feel the warmth emanating from him. It was such a pretty smile that fitted his handsome face. She wanted to see it personally.

With that, not to mention her feelings, in mind, she began to think of what could be the _perfect_ gift. Of course, she needed to do some researching.

Sasuke, who was sitting on the teacher's table, propped his elbows on the table, linked his hands together, and put his head on top of his hands. His eyes met Kakashi's briefly when the latter went to Tenten's seat mate. A smirk was on Kakashi's face. Ah, so part one had been a success. Good, good. Hopefully things would end up good. He had worked hard to get this kind of thing passed by the administration. Keh. They were all at the palm of his hand.

The much awaited week of giving gifts had finally come. When she got to her seat, Tenten found a nicely wrapped gift on top of her desk. The tag said that it came from someone who called themselves _Shuriken_. How odd. And how fitting for her, too. It just so happened that her code name was _Kunai_. Both were weapons used by ninjas.

Luckily enough, this gift was small enough to fit in her messenger bag. So she put it there before getting out Neji's gift and putting it on his table. It was odd that he wasn't there yet. He was usually the earliest in their classroom. If not him, then it would be Sasuke who was sitting on the teacher's table, as usual. Everyone knew that he was in charge of the teachers. Nobody had as much power over them as he did. The little manipulator. Not that Tenten really had anything against it. He was sometimes the cause why quizzes were postponed for another day.

The gift that she gave Neji was simple. It was a Philosophy book, seeing as he liked those kind of stuff.

When Neji came inside the classroom and sat at his chair, he placed the gift immediately inside his bag. Tenten felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't given it more than just a glance. He hadn't even read the tag.

Sasuke put a piece of his green tea-flavored Pocky in his mouth, not minding the cameras and the ogling eyes. Well, it wasn't his fault he was cute, dammit. He didn't choose to look like this. Hell, why wouldn't they all just leave him alone and go to Neji or something. The guy had _long_ hair yet he wasn't pegged as feminine, unlike him. Just fucking androgynous. They were so unfair

Anyway... that wasn't the beginning he had in his mind, but, oh well, as long as it would end right, he didn't have any objections to that. Damn it all if he didn't. He had three thousand yen in the pool. Not to mention there was his pride. He'd never let that stupid Naruto and that idiot Kakashi win.

Lee didn't know why, but he felt so much intensity in the air. As if there was some sort of competition on going. Perhaps there was. Maybe this was a sign for him to challenge Neji during PE or some other subject. He made a mental note to act upon that thought later on. Gai-sensei might become even more proud of him if he defeated Neji, his eternal rival of youth... _once again_! Those rock-paper-scissors games rocked!

The day after that, Tenten found a slightly bigger gift inside her _locker_ of sorts. She left it there. There was no use carrying that around in her messenger bag if she could leave it there. At least it would have less chances of being ruined. It was just so nicely arranged that it would be such a pity if even a small part of it got wrinkled. She could tell that the person who was giving her gifts was someone who was very neat and orderly. She also could only wonder who it was. Many of her classmates, them being an A-section and all, were neat and orderly.

On the third day, Tenten got a gift that was even bigger than the last one. This time, she found it in her mailbox when she checked it before going inside their house. This _Shuriken_ sure was putting a lot of heart and effort in it. They even went to her house. She was excited to know who he or she was. Only two more days to go before the truth would be revealed.

She found a bigger present in her bag after lunch time the next day. Nobody had seen anyone put anything in her bag. She decided that Shuriken must be really hiding his or her identity really well.

Lee grinned at the show of youthness of Tenten's gift-giver. He would really like to know who they were and congratulate them on their sincerity and rule-following.

It was around that time when Sasuke managed to snatch a shrimp tempura from Neji's obentou. He munched on it happily. Neji's lunches were the best. Neji, on the other hand, was getting slowly irritated. A shrimp tempura, two slices of pork tonkatsu, and a sushi had already been stolen from his lunch. Just how fast could one person be? Then again, this _was_ Sasuke. He was the brother of the star of the college track-and-field team. But did running included hands?

The fourth day. Tenten was really excited now. Tomorrow was going to be the day she'd finally see who Shuriken was. A freshman gave her, her gift for the day, telling her that some guy he didn't know gave it to him and told him to give it to her.

"Have you ever opened at least one of your gifts?" Neji asked her during lunchtime, letting Sasuke steal half of _his_ beef misono. Poor Neji.

Tenten shook her head.

"I'll open it on the last day along with the last gift," she said with a bright smile, happy that Neji was talking with her.

Sasuke thought that they were both idiots not to notice _anything_. He made a mental note to bring a camera tomorrow. Something interesting might happen or his name wasn't Uchiha Sasuke. Besides, the dobe had raised the stakes. That cocky ass would learn a thing or two tomorrow. And Sasuke would gladly rub it on his face. Kakashi also wasn't going to get away lightly. That old man.

Lee could feel the competition in the air again. Maybe it was because _the day of revelations_ was tomorrow. He wondered who Shuriken and Kutsunugi, who was his own gift-giver, were. Surely his patience would pay off tomorrow. He also hoped that Natsuko wouldn't mind that he was her gift-giver and that she had liked his gifts. He had, after all, thought that she was dearest Haruno Sakura who was from the freshmen.

Tomorrow. Today was a free day. Christmas, Tenten finally remembered what the day was when Sasuke made that announcement the other day, Partying Day, for short. In only a few minutes, they would get to find out who their gift-givers were.

Not only did she anticipate about the identity of Shuriken, she also wanted to know how Neji would react if he found out that she was Kunai. She was hoping against all hope that he would be happy. Maybe then, she could confess her feelings. And maybe, just maybe, he would also like her back.

Sasuke yawned a bit before slamming his hand on the teacher's table loudly, which, of course, silenced his classmates. A scary Sasuke in the morning wasn't what they needed. His blood type was AB and they weren't people to be messed with in the morning (Ouran Koukou Host Club reference). If he wasn't downright angry, he'd be creepy... very creepy. Creepier than the local History teacher, Kaimei Orochimaru, which would be saying a lot.

"Minna, we'll be doing this in an orderly manner. We'll start with Abe Natsuko. Her gift-giver, or whatever you want to call it, will be the next one and so on and so on. If I notice even the slightest of errors in your calling, it's a minus, got that?" he asked.

...And now, everyone still wondered why their class was the most punctual, the most quiet, the most orderly, the most neat, and, well, the best. Their class rep was a dictator.

"It's all yours, Kakashi," Sasuke said as he made himself comfortable on the teacher's chair.

"Mochiron," Kakashi said. "Abe-chan, go ahead."

Sasuke knew that Neji and Tenten wouldn't be called throughout the whole thing. After all, they did get each other's names.

"To the people who still haven't been called, please come up front," Kakashi said.

Tenten actually gasped when she saw Neji walk towards the front where she was. She couldn't believe it. No way in fucking hell!... Now she was sounding like that senior Tayuya. She blinked. When he was still standing beside her, she deemed that it was, indeed, real. What a coincidence.

Oh, if only she knew, if only she knew. Neji had a feeling that Sasuke, whom he glared at just now and had replied by smirking, was behind all of this.

"You're Shuriken?!" Tenten asked in a voice higher than her usual.

"Hai. And I safely assume that you're Kunai," Neji said. "It's a pleasure."

Tenten gawked.

"Where's your gift, Hyuuga-kun?" Kakashi asked.

Tenten blinked once again, then got her composure back. She remembered. The gift. She handed her gift to Neji who graciously accepted it. She blushed a bit.

"I hope you didn't mind any of my gifts," she said.

Neji shook his head. All that mattered was that she had given them. Then he looked at Kakashi who was looking at him expectantly.

"My gift isn't wrapped, Hatake-sensei," Neji said.

Suddenly, he hugged Tenten. Her mind temporarily shut down that moment when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I like you. I really do," he whispered.

Kakashi sighed. There went half of his salary. Naruto was an idiot for raising the stakes, and he was a bigger idiot to have agreed to the whole thing. Sasuke sweetly smiled at him. Money.

Tenten simply fainted when Neji said that. He, on the other hand, took that as a positive answer. Nobody in their class would be forgetting this Christmas Party for a long, long time.

**

* * *

****Woah. Another story created! Yippee! So what do you think??**

**Super duper excited,**

**Miu-chan**


	2. Snow

**Title :** Similarities and Differences

**Series :** Naruto

**Character/Pairing :** Hyuuga Neji x Tenten

**Set **: 1

**Theme :** #2 – Snow

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story.

* * *

Tenten thought that Neji was like snow. It's pretty to look at but when it touches you, it's cold, sometimes to the point of freezing. It was something to be watched out for. He's not just a pretty face. He was, after all, one of the most formidable jounin of today. He was also the genius of his clan. Tensai. It could mean lots of things other than genius. It could mean horizon (then it'd be talking about how far Neji's Byakugan could see), or natural calamity or disaster (it would mean how fierce he was on the battlefield).

People knew him enough than to mess with him. Most didn't go out into the snow without a jacket or something to warm them. Snow and Neji were both not underestimated. Never. After all, it could cost them their life.

Neji's complexion was almost like snow. Tenten thought that it's pretty and that he should never ever get a tan. It's also smooth and cool to the touch, just like snow. She liked him just like that so he has never bothered to fix himself. The others could think what they want, all that mattered was what she thought and felt. He would even cut his hair if she asked him to. It was his first time to fall in love, what else would he do? Besides, he would be happy as long as she was.

But she knew that he wasn't completely like snow. Neji wasn't fragile, like snow. It could break with one touch. He wouldn't fall down even if a hundred punches had been thrown at him accurately.

Snow followed where the wind would blow them. Neji didn't follow the often used path. He stopped believing in fate and destiny since they were thirteen. Tenten had Naruto to thank for that. Neji followed his own path. He carved his own path into stone and no one would be able to wash it away. Perhaps except Tenten. But she would never do that. At least if it didn't pose a threat against him.

Most of all, temperature-wise, that is, snow is cold, as stated above. Neji isn't cold. Tenten should know. He hugs her everyday. She feels his warmth everyday. He is warm. His body is warm. His eyes are warm. His hugs are loving.

Tenten only knew so well that snow could perfectly fit Neji but Neji could never perfectly fit snow.

* * *

**Is it alright if it's short? I hope it is. For all of those who reviewed, thank you so much!**

**PS: Sakurahime87, thanks a lot, you inspire me to continue my stories!! **

**Hugs & Kisses,**

**Miu-chan**


	3. Destiny

**Title :** It's All About You

**Series :** Naruto

**Character/Pairing :** Hyuuga Neji x TenTen

**Set :** 1

**Theme :** #3 – Destiny

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. Do I even _seem_ or _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? No offense if you're blind, though.

* * *

I've ridden myself of my fatalistic views of the world. But you're not the world. You're my life. I just can't seem to get the thought that our union was destined. You might not know it, but it's always been about you ever since our paths crossed. You were to be a kunoichi and I was to be a shinobi. We both walk the same path. The path of the ninja. You don't mind, I don't mind. 

If ever there were any group works or partner projects back at the Academy, you and I would be stuck together. When Team Gai was formed, both of us became members along with Lee. Whenever we're on missions, you and I are often more together than with Gai or with Lee. Since you became a jounin, during missions that were strictly two-person ones, you and I would be stuck together, not Lee and you or Lee and I. Most of the time, it's always been you and I. We're in our own little world and we hardly even notice it.

During our first Chuunin Exams, when you heard the news, you were one of the people who weren't disgusted or angry at me for trying to kill Hinata-sama. I liked to think that you understood my situation. And you really did. Around that was when I felt my heart _beating_ whenever I felt you and my stomach somersaulting whenever I saw you.

When Temari treated you like that, I wanted to punch the living daylights out of her. Gai had restrained me from going down there since he knew that I would break the rules. I wished that I would go against her sometime later. That wish never came true. She fought Shikamaru. And it would never come true because she became Suna's liaison to Konoha. If I hurt her, it might end up in a diplomatic mess. Besides, you wouldn't want me to do that. You care too much for my sake.

I almost feel guilty because of that. I've never felt _this_ kind of love before you came. I almost feel undeserving and awkward. But since you tell me that you like _this_ kind of love, I forget all of my other opinions. I don't mind because you don't mind.

I feel as if we were destined to be together because nobody can fit so perfectly the way we do whenever we hug and whenever we kiss. We're like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. My arms around your waist, your arms around my neck, and our breaths mingle with each other. Every hug is treasured, is intimate. Sometimes, we lay like this for hours. I don't mind, you don't mind. I think we both feel it's destiny.

Our love has been written in the stars. I can't erase it, you can't erase it. We both don't mind. We're both happy. We both love each other and that's all there is to it. We were meant to be from the start. It just took us a lot of time to notice it. But we don't care. All we care about is how we ended up.

My arms are around your waist, your arms are around my neck, our breaths mingle with each other, our hearts are one, and our souls are intertwined. For once, I believe that destiny hasn't been cruel to me. It gave me you as a compensation. I don't mind, you don't mind. We're happy and in love enough as it is.

* * *

Just in case you haven't noticed it, it's in Neji's POV. 


	4. I Forgot My Pants

**Title :** Afterglow Aftermath

**Series :** Naruto

**Character/Pairing :** Hyuuga Neji x TenTen

**Set :** 1

**Theme :** #4 – "I Forgot My Pants!"

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. Do I even _seem_ or _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? No offense if you're blind, though.

* * *

TenTen knew that she was late, horribly late. By fifteen minutes, too. What would Rokudaime say? Then again, the Rokudaime Hokage had never been the most punctual or most strict of people. He would understand her situation. He should because he had been in one like hers countless of times. Or at least she hoped he would. Angry Naruto was no good at all.

How, you ask, had she gotten so late for an _important_ Chuunin meeting? The answer was simple. She was basking in the simple morning afterglow, resting in her lover's comforting arms in an intimate way, of course, the meeting totally forgotten until her long-haired lover reminded her. He was lucky he was a jounin and they had no meeting so he didn't need to rush to get dressed.

She, on the other hand, was a Chuunin and was currently dressing and fixing herself as fast as she could at the same time. It was hard multitasking, but she could only handle it. If only Neji helped her.

As soon as she finished buttoning up her shirt, she performed a transportation jutsu and was soon out of their apartment. Neji wondered if she would notice that she wasn't wearing any pants. Oh, well. It was her fault for hurrying so much that he didn't have enough time to warn her. He went to the kitchen, mixing himself a nice, warm cup of coffee. What a way to start the day.

TenTen appeared at the front of the door of the _meeting room_ with a loud poof and a lot of puff. Sasuke was standing right beside the door, holding a bag and held a hand out to block her from entering the door when she reached for the knob. She gave him an inquiring look. She thought of the worse. Like Kyuubi had escaped because Naruto had been so angry or Naruto had reached the end of his limits.

"You're not wearing pants. Don't worry, you weren't the only one," he said, sounding and looking very much as if he had seen everything and wasn't one to be easily surprised. "I expect them back by tomorrow, and don't bother cleaning."

He got out a pair of pants from the bag and gave it to her. She, on the other hand, blushed and thanked Sasuke before she hurriedly put on the pants. It was a good thing that Uchiha was already indulged in someone else and was as good as asexual when it came to others. She then opened the door only to find many more chuunins wearing mismatched clothing. At least she wasn't the only one who had been busy that morning.

Naruto was cheerfully sitting at the front of the table. He invited TenTen to go sit down so that the meeting would start and that they could all go home as soon as possible and go back to whatever they had been doing before then. She was sure that underneath that smiling face, he was angry, very angry. So she immediately sat down.

Naruto hadn't expected more than half of the number of chuunins that were supposed to be in the meeting had all decided to test on their libido this morning and come with articles of clothing missing. They should be thankful for Sasuke for being cute and distractive. Not to mention ready for almost anything. The bundle of clothes Sasuke mysteriously brought with him had really come in handy. A mere coincidence? Naruto didn't think so. Not that he cared if Sasuke had, in some way, been the culprit of the whole thing. At least the guy had some sort of compensation with him. That is, of course, said _if_ he was the instigator.

If not, then it could be safely said that Naruto, nor any of the chuunins in the meeting room, would never _ever_ underestimate Sasuke instincts.

The meeting lasted three hours. They talked about the upcoming Chuunin Exams, preparations for it, and who were going to be the examiners this year.

When TenTen came home, she immediately took off the pants she was wearing and searched for Neji, plotting revenge at him for not telling her that she forgot to wear her pants. Not that that was a hard job seeing as they lived only in an apartment.

He was in the makeshift library, sitting on his armchair and reading a book. She accused him for not telling her earlier that she wasn't wearing any pants. He, on the other hand, argued back with the notion of _you were far too hurried_. He also told her that if she had been a ninja, she would've noticed her lack of pants earlier. TenTen, of course, got insulted and whipped out a kunai from nowhere and aimed it at Neji who easily dodged it with his back on her. Perhaps he had his Byakugan on...

"I'll try to tell you the next time we do this and you have a meeting," Neji said.

TenTen smiled. Aw, he was trying to say sorry. He really was a sweet guy. He just didn't know how to express it that well. She didn't care if he didn't know how to properly do it or say it. All she cared about was that he still tried to. He still did.

She walked to where he was and hugged him.

"Up for round two," she whispered in his ear in what she thought, not to mention what Neji thought, was a seductive voice.

A small smile appeared on Neji's face.

* * *

I was far too literal... Gomen. 


	5. Chocolate

Title : I _Need _It

Series : Naruto

Character/Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x TenTen

Set : 1

Theme : #5 - Chocolate

Rating : PG-13

Word Count : 2, 136 words

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. Do I even _seem_ or _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? No offense if you're blind, though.

* * *

Hints of shounen-ai and male pregnancy. Take no offense and please just bear with it. There's jealous Neji-san. to make it up for it.

* * *

Hyuuga TenTen. Twenty-six years of age. The so-called Weapons Mistress. A jounin instructor to the genin Team 8 which consisted of a Nara, an Inuzuka, and Lee's child. Current status, married to the Hyuuga Clan genius Neji and six months pregnant with a seemingly energetic boy. Approach with caution... currently deprived of her craving which was chocolates. 

She was cranky and had just finished her daily morning sickness. She also found out that her stash of chocolate was already gone and Neji was away on his mission and he was the only one who knew where to buy _that_ particular kind of chocolate. Soon afterwards, she shrieked. It was as shrill and loud as a banshee's and it was probably heard by anyone within a fifty-meter radius. Then again, she _did _live in a ninja village.

To sum it all up, for you, our sanities, and I, she wasn't someone you'd want0 to mess with lest you were a suicidal masochist.

At six months, she was supposed to be bed-ridden. If not that, she was to stay _off_ her feet and in her house, most especially in her bedroom. They couldn't risk having a miscarriage, now could they? It would be such a shame to lose a boy who was the son of the Hyuuga genius and the girl with the most accurate throws. A brilliant man in the making. Almost every shinobi was anticipating the arrival of their child. Hyuuga Rasen. Neji had thought of the name. It was based on Naruto's, not to mention Yondaime's and Jiraiya's, Rasengan technique. TenTen didn't mind. It was all thanks to Naruto that the two of them managed to get together. But their actual _hook-up_ was another story for another time. Right now, the only important thing was to get her hands on some chocolate. Now.

Speaking of Naruto, or something like that, the orange-and-black-wearing blond swiftly got inside their kitchen through the nearby window. He looked... weary. It also seemed as if he put his clothes in a hurry, seeing as he hadn't bothered to zip-up his jacket, showing the mesh-shirt-of-sorts that he wore as an undershirt.

"Wazzup, Ten-chan?" he asked sleepily.

Amazingly, or not so amazingly seeing as she was pregnant and had mood swings and that the person in front of her was Naruto which could only mean that, well... back to the focus of the sentence then! Amazingly, TenTen immediately calmed down and sat on one of the chairs. She also made Naruto sit on the chair opposite of her.

Perhaps Naruto coming in was a good thing. Maybe he knew where the chocolates were bought. TenTen really hoped so. She couldn't live without those precious chocolates of hers. Deep inside, she wished that her baby wouldn't have chocolates as his favorite food. Then again, at least chocolates provided calories and some energy. Though Neji had never been fond of hyperactive kids... But TenTen wasn't a kid, which sort of excluded her from that rule. She was a woman.

"Did I... wake him up? Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun," she said as sheepishly as she could with an equally apologetic smile on her face.

Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face. It was... alright. A bit. Okay, so it _wasn't_ alright, but there was no use to break that up to someone pregnant. Sasuke already acted even more pregnant than TenTen, even at three months. Well, it was obvious enough that Naruto wouldn't be going back to the Uchiha Compound, much less his own home there, for a long time. Just enough for an Ichiraku Food Check or IFC for short.

"So what's wrong, Ten-chan?" he asked.

TenTen then began to think. How would she phrase it? Bribing Naruto with ramen was probably the easiest way, but she wasn't _that_ desperate to use that. She knew his large ramen appetite and that would make her wallet half empty. Which would be saying a lot since she _was_ Neji's wife and he made sure that she was as comfortable as possible if he wasn't there. So sweet. Yet another one of the countless reasons why she loved him.

Perhaps she'd use that ramen idea as her last resort. So maybe she _was_ that desperate after all. You couldn't blame her. She was _pregnant_. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. The whole ordeal made her act more different than her usual semi-calm self.

"Neji's gone and all and... well... I was hoping if you could go run an errand for me, Naruto-kun," she said.

"Aa. I'm cool with it. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"See, there's this particular kind of chocolate that I _really_ like," of course, that was when Naruto found out that that was her craving, "and only Neji knows where to buy it. I thought that maybe you knew."

"What chocolate?"

"It's this really special kind. He made some company do it just for me," Naruto wished for something like that... he wanted to do something good for Sasuke. Damn the teme for being such a good cook. "It's a chocolate with a mix of mint, strawberry, and vanilla."

Naruto would've shuddered if he wasn't already used to preggy people and their odd cravings. Or, well, for some that is.

"What's the company name?" he asked.

TenTen bit her lip. Now _that_ was where the problem lay. She didn't know. Naruto sensed this and just smiled, assuring her that he would go find where Neji got the chocolate and would be back soon enough. She thanked him and he left. The journey to find the Mint-Strawberry-Vanilla-Chocolate began!

_Looks like I really won't be home for a while_, he thought. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't be far too mad if ever he returned late at night. Or maybe TenTen could go explain the whole situation. Yeah, that would work. Surely Sasuke would understand this craving-induce errand. Surely. Then again, Sasuke wasn't known for being compassionate. Naruto was actually worried for his own sake after that, but he bravely trudged onwards to wherever his feet would take him... hopefully it would be this mysterious company. This was for TenTen, someone pregnant and technically helpless at six months. She was Neji's wife and, more importantly, she was a friend. He would just have to make sure that he got something for Sasuke.

Neji returned home sometime between five to six in the evening. He was hoping that someone had kept TenTen company. He was so worried, despite the normal stoic look on his face. He had been tempted to drop this mission, but she had urged him to do it.

When he went to their living room, he was met with a sight of a heavily bruised and oddly twitching blond, his TenTen happily munching on _her_ chocolate, and Uchiha sipping tea. He certainly didn't expect _this_ to be what he came home to.

"Neji!" TenTen cheerfully greeted.

As long as TenTen was happy, he wouldn't mind. Not at all. He sat beside her and briefly kissed her on her cheek. _Real_ kissing wasn't something he liked to show to others. It made them feel less meaningful. The ones that really mattered were the ones that were done when they were alone. People didn't need to see their love to believe it. All that mattered were themselves and what they felt.

He nodded at Sasuke as a form of greeting. He, of course, nodded back. Simple formalities.

"How did the mission go?" TenTen asked. "And Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun will be staying for dinner."

"Perfectly fine," Neji said. "I'll cook dinner."

"No need. Sasuke-san already brought with him some dinner."

"I'll heat it up then."

"I just came approximately ten minutes before you entered. It's still hot," Sasuke said. "And it might as well always would be."

The wonders of Katon jutsu. Neji nodded in understanding.

"I'll go get it then," he said, seeing as the food still wasn't on the table.

"Make the dobe get it," Sasuke said.

_Naruto might as well be castrated with that look on his face_, Neji thought. TenTen might've thought the same thing if it wasn't for the fact that she was so chocolate-happy. Pregnant people were weird. Not to mention pregnancy only made Sasuke a hell of a lot stronger what with some of Kyuubi's chakra in him.

By that time, Naruto's bruises had already healed. Kyuubi had a big role in their relationship, it seems. He was up in a second and went to the Hyuuga kitchen to get their food. Kyuubi would've been disappointed and embarrassed at his jinchuuriki for being ordered around like some sort of lowly servant if it wasn't for the fact that he was enjoying everything and the person who was ordering Naruto around was the one carrying their babies.

Neji sometimes pitied Naruto for having such a manipulative and domineering-outside-of-bed-matters partner. Sasuke was some sort of ANBU trainer or something.

After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke left, leaving Neji and TenTen alone. Everything was much more cleaner. Not only was Sasuke an aspiring sadistic ANBU trainer, as if not all ANBU trainers are sadistic enough to begin with, but also a neat freak. Neji would've called him anal-retentive if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was not retained in that particular phase of life. Or at least that was what he thought.

TenTen was still happily munching on her chocolate. That had been her... third bar for the whole evening. Naruto managed to find the company and bought what seemed to be two months' supply of that kind of chocolate.

There were times when Neji envied the innocent chocolate bar. It might seem insanely out of character for a guy like him, but this had something to do with love. Most of the time, people acted odd when they were in love. He and TenTen were both no exception to that. More than often, it had all of TenTen's undivided attention. Nowadays, it seemed as if she loved the chocolate more than she loved him. But he still kept buying the same damn thing because she liked it and he would do anything in his power to make her happy. Anything. Even if he was to be hurt, even if he was to give her up... So what, he was sentimental and stuff in the inside? He wasn't cold _all_ the time. Can't you give a guy some credit?

He glared at the chocolate bar. Currently, that was the reason for all of his suffering. Stupid chocolate.

"Neji, don't glare at the chocolate again. It hasn't done anything wrong," TenTen said as she beckoned him closer.

Oh, so it was one of these days when TenTen was particularly sensitive to the things around her. Well, at least she was now paying attention to him. The scoreboard was now :

NEJI 3 CHOCOLATE 10

It was an improvement, Neji had to admit. Seven more points to go.

"You get jealous far too easily," TenTen said with a sigh.

Neji scowled. But soon enough, a small smile appeared on his face. He hugged TenTen from the back, his hands meeting up on top of the bulge on her tummy. She put her hands on top of his and leaned on his warm and strong chest. They were quiet. They were quite content already with what they were having. Who wouldn't be content with a love like theirs. It was actually quite surprising that they hadn't gotten complacent yet.

Moments like these were hard since they were shinobi, not to mention jounin, and they lived life on the edge whenever they were on missions. They treasured times like these. They wouldn't trade it for the world.

Then something wonderful happened. Their baby boy kicked. The smiles on both of their faces grew wider. In just a couple of more months, there was going to be another addition to their family.

"Well, Rasen-kun, welcome to the family," TenTen said.

Her baby was in her arms, her husband was beside her and his arm around her waist loosely. The baby cooed. Neji and TenTen had never felt prouder and happier before. They just knew that more moments like these were to come.

Shinobi lived life on the edge, that was why they had to cherish every moment as if they were going to die at any time. That was why Neji and TenTen always made sure that the other felt their love. Who needed words when there were actions?

In the end, the chocolate had lost. Neji's smile grew wider when he thought of that. Keh. The stupid chocolate deserved it. Hopefully, his son wouldn't come to like _that_ chocolate... Only time would tell.

* * *

Waii!!! Was that fluff? Was it good enough? Wow! It rhymes! It rhymes! 


	6. Secret

Title : When Naruto has a Say

Series : Naruto

Character/Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x TenTen

Set : 1

Theme : #6 - Secret

Rating : PG-13

Word Count : 1, 826 words

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. Do I even _seem_ or _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? No offense if you're blind, though.

* * *

It's... from Naruto's point of view. And you could say that this happens _before_ "I _Need_ It". You can put it in that order, too. Six first before five.

* * *

Lately, there's this rumor that there are ghosts in the Academy. They'd appear at around eleven in the night. I think that it's complete bull. I've heard those ghosts while walking to my apartment after a long and hard mission which was followed by some sort of Tsunade-baachan encounter to report what happened in my mission. Tell ya what, those aren't any ghosts. I'd know because I did use to be a student of both the writer of the Icha Icha series and the enormous fan of the aforementioned series. How'd I find out? Cause I'm going to be the next Hokage, that's why! And Hokages aren't supposed to be hindered by rumors like those. Yeah, well, and I never heard the rumor before I heard the _ghosts_. So I stayed put and decided to listen some more.

So how come this rumor's still out when I, the next Hokage, found out that it's not true? Cause I decided to keep it a secret, that's why. The identities of these ghosts, that is. It looks as if they'd worked really hard to keep their names and their faces not heard or seen or found out. Anyway, it's not threatening to Konoha.

Maybe I should go tell Sas... I mean the teme when I go visit him tomorrow. I visit him once a week. I only have one day wherein I'm free because of the demanding missions. It's hard to be a jounin after the Fourth Ninja Wars.

It's been a year since I hauled Sasuke's pretty lil'... YOU HEARD NOTHING! Yeah, so it's been a year since I hauled his ass back to Konoha. I was a bit late... But Sasuke told me when we were alone in the hospital that it was better late than never. _I_ was supposed to... never mind. Moving on before I start to _angst_ you to death. Whatever that means. So, um, where was I... ah, yes... I'm gonna go visit the teme. I betcha that that asshole wouldn't give a damn. Typical. But I need to get it all out before I scream what I know at someone who might spread the word. Neji and TenTen... keh... Not going there, not going there.

But I guess that you might've made the connection already. And I guess that you won't tell anyone. Cause I told you that you won't.

Mmkay. So here I go. It's been a week since I heard those ghosts. I met up with these _ghosts_ the day after that. In my apartment. It seemed as if like it was a private thing so I made it like that. These ghosts were Neji and TenTen. Kinda surprising, huh? So then, they were at my apartment. Three more hours to go before Neji went to see his genin team which surprised me when I first heard it, too, and five hours to go before TenTen left for a mission of hers. And of course, two hours and a half before I went to the Academy to help Iruka-sensei. I couldn't go to Sasuke's cause Tsunade-baachan told me that he was acting up a bit and she said that I wouldn't want to see it and that Sasuke wouldn't want me to see it. It was the latter that made me not visit him. It's a good thing that I was able to kill Orochimaru.

Okay, okay. So it went like this...

"Why are you guys doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" TenTen asked, genuinely confused.

I decided to be the nice guy that I was and told them what I mean by what I said. TenTen looked a bit flustered and all while Neji looked uncomfortable. A bit only, of course, because he's Neji. When they were silent for a few minutes or something, I asked the same question again. They looked even more distressed, so I decided to become a good host and fetch them some tea that I had been planning to give to Sakura-chan for her to give to Sasuke or, if she wasn't allowed to give it to him directly, to Tsunade-baachan who would give it to Sasuke. I would've given it to Kakashi-sensei since he's always allowed to see the guy, which I am totally _miffed_ at cause I don't have privileges like those and I think that Gaara's just as envious at me cause not even _he_ gets to do that even though he's the Kazekage... then again, we _were_ in Konoha and, uh, I'm straying far too away from the point. Kay. So I offered them some of the green tea and they _graciously_, cause they looked formal and stuff and I'm not like them so I'm not used to it... though I'm used to Sasuke being like that but that's not the point, took the tea and thanked me.

The silence was kinda creepin' me out so I decided to talk once again. I talked about the new Academy students and the silly things that I saw that they did. Soon enough, they were all talking with me. Well, TenTen was, but that was kinda expected since Neji had never been the talkative one. The atmosphere was lighter. Then...

"I guess you deserve an explanation, Naruto-kun," TenTen said.

"We're also thankful that you haven't told anyone," Neji said.

I nodded. It was their business. It was their job to spread the word if they wanted to. I hated gossip. I always have and I always will. Gossip hurts people. Words will always be more painful than broken ribs or fractured limbs. Except, of course, for some cases.

"We're in a relationship," TenTen said.

I figured that out as much. I nodded to show that I understood and yes, I didn't mind. Really. What was to mind there anyway? They were of the opposite sex and they were both pretty strong. If they had a kid, the guy or girl would be another one of those rookie of the year students.

"Please don't tell anyone," she continued.

I blinked.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Elders do not approve of our union," Neji said, "because TenTen does not come from any of the powerful ninja clans. And the Hyuuga intermarry. We aren't allowed to marry outside of our clan. In fact, the only clan that has been known to not intermarry were the Uchiha."

Well, at least I now know that Sasuke's no... incest child or whatever. Not that I care. Hey, it's their life not mine. I guess when you grow up to be some sort of _demon child_, you don't get a lot of inhibitions. If they want to do it, they should just do it. As long as nobody's really hurt and stuff, it's fine by me.

Yeah, and I guess that would explain why Sasuke told me that the Uchiha cared more for real power, the one that was given by chakra and ranks and all that, rather than their kekkei genkai. That and the Uchiha were honoring how they first started. When a Hyuuga married someone else that wasn't a Hyuuga. The Uchiha had always been known to be rebels. At least that's how _I_ see it.

I'm angry at those Elders, whoever they are. I could see that Neji and TenTen were in love. Really in love. Love. Nobody was supposed to stop or suppress love. Nobody had the right to. It was inhuman. I totally thought that I got all sentimental and crap there. Sasuke would've sneered at me. Hey, I can't help it. It's _love_, man, _love_. Besides, Sasuke wasn't there. Anyway... Kyuubi was the one who filled in that role.

"What about Temari and Shikamaru?" I asked.

Yeah, Temari and Shikamaru. They were in a relationship. Shikamaru was from a clan.

"The rest of the clans are starting the change. The Elders are obstinate. They do not want to let go of our tradition," Neji said.

"So those nights... those are the only times that we can be with each other," TenTen said in a soft voice.

They were, you know, star-crossed lovers. Not that I'm trying to be sentimental or anything. Not that I'm _already_ sentimental. I think I'm going mental...

And I want to do something to help them. I really do want to. If Lee was here, I guess he'd be saying something around the lines of how wonderful my youth was and all of that stuff. I'd say crap, but that's not crap. It has a lot of meaning if you look into it. At least that's what Sasuke said. He's turning into some sort of Sarutobi-Shikamaru-Kakashi-without-the-pervertedness. Or not _too_ much of the pervertedness.

So since I wanted to help, I told them that I was just going out to buy something. I told them that we'd be all having lunch at my place. It's a good thing Jiraiya, Teuchi-jiichan, and Ayame-neechan taught me to cook.

I felt a lot happier when I saw that grateful smile on TenTen's face and that sparkle in Neji's eyes. When I left, I was sure that they were making good use of the time given to them. I swear that I saw them hugging and kissing when I walked out of the door. Yeah. I sure was going to help them, dattebayo! I never go back on my promises, even those that I make to myself. I may not be Hokage yet, but that doesn't mean that I can't be concerned about others!

Two years have passed since then. The whole clan thing got fixed, miraculously cause this was the Hyuuga Clan and that the Hokage and the Konoha Elders weren't supposed to butt in those clan situations, in some sort of meeting. Or meetings. This all started when I exclaimed the injustice, which was to be forced to _not _love someone you really did love... or something like that, to Tsunade-baachan without managing to tell her about Neji and TenTen's relationship. I also attended the meetings to make sure that my point was going to get across.

They're implementing the new Hyuuga rules right now. The sakura look pretty. Only a day to go before the last week of March ends.

When they announced it at some Main Family house, I saw the small smile in Hiashi's face, I saw that delighted look on Hinata-chan's face, I saw that look of happiness in Hanabi's face. They were obviously all happy for Neji. He was finally able to love freely. And I guess he showed that free love that day, too. It was the first time that he publicly showed _real_ feelings.

He raised TenTen by her armpits and twirled her around the air. The two of them were laughing. Soon, he tightly hugged her and she hugged back. Then they kissed. It happened much faster than you think, but I like to take it slow. Moments like those were rare. Moments of true love being really displayed. They were really happy. They were really in love. I wish... I wish that...

Someone tapped me.

"Oi, dobe, let's go for some ramen. My treat."

I grinned and turned away from Neji and TenTen. My job there was done.


	7. Crazy

Title : Mundane Insanity

Series : Naruto

Character/Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x TenTen

Set : 1

Theme : # 7 – Crazy

Rating : PG-13

Word Count : 1, 019

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. Do I even _seem_ or _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? No offense if you're blind, though.

* * *

It was common knowledge that all shinobi were the least bit insane. They constantly risked their lives in missions, they engaged in fierce battles, and they handled dangerous weapons. Many shinobi refused to acknowledge this fact, however. There were only a few. Like Hyuuga Neji. That was probably a given seeing as he _was_ the genius of the Hyuuga Clan. That and there's a saying that there's a fine line between genius and insanity. Hatake Kakashi would also be a fine example of the few shinobi that were all too painfully aware of that notion.

TenTen finally realized that _truth_ after a month of _being_ with Neji. She learned it in a different way. She didn't learn it because of her family's cruelty, the death of those closest to her, or the betray of the one whom she adored the most back then. She learned it through love. Through cold and smooth yet somewhat warm lips. Through comforting and strong arms that promised her protection. Through whispered nothings that meant everything sometimes. Through silent understanding. Through the strongest of bonds.

Falling love was crazy itself. People more than often tended to act out of character when they were in love. People risked everything for love. People couldn't live without love. Loving was also gambling. Like the life that ninja led. There was always uncertainty in the things that might happen but certainty in the things that they were going to do. Perhaps one might even say that every ninja, no matter how seemingly prepared they were, were reckless. Ninja were ninja for the reason that they didn't deal with the norms.

If anyone asked her if she ever expected to fall in love and be with Neji when she was thirteen, she would've shook her head and told them that they were mental. When she started to be the Hyuuga's teammate, she never knew that the normally stoic boy could love, could be _passionate_. At fourteen, she began noticing things. Then, that was when things started to go. Of course, there was also that short-lived crush for Lee, but that was in the past.

She had a feeling that Neji would always be the present and the future after they finally got together when they were sixteen. She wouldn't mind that. She loved him and he loved her. She could never wish for anything better. She could live life on edge if Neji was there. She was sure that she wouldn't mind dying in a mission as long as Neji was there.

She was also sure that she would mind quite a lot if she never saw Neji before she died and if Neji died. That was one of the things that made love crazy. You wouldn't mind a lot if you died, but you would if it was the one you loved that died.

Loving was equivalent to living. Perhaps life had always been meant to be crazy, to be insane, to be incomprehensible when trying to be comprehended. Love hits you like a truck. You don't find love, _it_ finds _you_. The only thing you could do was to try to be as ready as possible. As with shinobi and their missions.

Perhaps the unknown duration of their lifespans had made shinobi the most loving of people when it came to their special ones. If they _had_ special ones, that was. Many shinobi try to not have any bonds so that if they pass away, not a lot or none at all would become depressed when that happens. The key word there was _try_. Not a lot could truly accomplish that. It was just so hard to control the heart. It had a mind of its own that couldn't be tamed with vigorous training.

* * *

"You worry too much, TenTen," Neji said.

_Please don't mind me. I don't want to see you like this. Worrying solves nothing. Nothing at all. It's living and expressing that does._

She bit her lip.

"Then why don't _you_ worry for a change?" she asked.

_I can't help myself. I love you far too much to not worry whether you'll come back to me in one piece. But I do hope that you do. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't._

"I can't and I won't," he said.

_Because if I worry, you'll just become even more worried than you already are. You worry enough for the both of us, love. But sometimes... just sometimes... When you go out... I guess that we can't just help it sometimes, can we? This is our weakness. This love. I guess that we don't mind living in this weakness or having this weakness._

TenTen was silent. Wasn't Neji afraid of dying? Afraid of leaving her alone? It wasn't her fault she was acting this way. He was going to undertake an S-class mission. There was a possibility that he might not come back alive. And if that happened... She wouldn't know what to do. She didn't _want_ to think about what she would do if that happened. She would never be ready.

Then Neji's all-too-familiar arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him. They said not a thing because they both knew the words that hanged in the air. _I love you and I'll be back, I promise_. _I love you, too_. Loving was putting your trust in things, no matter how many doubts there were. Loving was just feeling, was just acting. You didn't need to think to truly love. Perhaps that was the number one reason why love was a crazy, crazy thing. It had too many maybe's and what-if's. It was the biggest uncertainty life could ever offer. Love was gambling. Life was love.

Loving and being a shinobi were supposed to be crazy, insane. But in a hidden ninja village like Konoha, that was life and it happened every single day. Neji and TenTen were perfect examples. Especially when their lips meet and when their bodies touch. Especially when they just _loved_.

* * *

Here's the seventh one out of ten. We're nearing the end...

As always, minna, R & R!


	8. Storm

Title : How They Got Together (a.k.a. _Sasuke no Sugoi Tokubetsuna Arashi no Jutsu_!)

Series : Naruto

Character/Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x TenTen

Set : 1

Theme : #8 - Storm

Rating : PG-13

Word Count : 5, 598 words

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters that will be used in this story. Do I even _seem_ or _look_ like Masashi Kishimoto? No offense if you're blind, though.

* * *

I thought that it was more humorous thank you, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san than romantic. Gomen, gomen. There was just... far too much angst. There would be a wee bit of angst here, too. By the way... _Sasuke no Sugoi Tokubetsu na Arashi no Jutsu_ can be roughly translated to _Sasuke's Amazing Special Storm Technique_. Uh, yeah, cussing. Cause it's _Naruto_. Is there an episode without cussing there?... I guess there is, but that's not the point. Oh, yeah, and there's Naruto and Sasuke. Lots of em so that receives a warning.

* * *

Having too much paperwork had a great effect on Naruto. It made him think like a wise man. Like Sarutobi, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Well, at least the latter two were wise sometimes. And that sucked, the part about being wise, that is. Though some or, rather, most, like dearest Haruno Sakura, would think that that was a good thing. After all, she _was_ the one who hounded after Naruto to do his paperwork when the blond ran away from his room for some good ol' Ichiraku ramen, miso ramen in particular.

Currently, Naruto was _brooding_ in his Hokage office on his Hokage chair. He had just finished an enormous pile of paperwork that seemed to increase by one pile each second. Sakura was sadistic. Utterly and freakishly sadistic. That would come as a surprise for those who didn't know her so well. They just thought that she was some pretty, goody-goody girl. Tch. Goes to show them that appearances aren't everything. Not everything at all.

Naruto was brooding about something that he deemed important. Something that had something to do about certain people that he considered his friends. Something that had something to do about _two_ certain people that he considered his friends. These two people who were fortunate to be the subjects of his after-paperwork-thoughts were one head of the Hyuuga Branch Family and one excellent weapon handler. A shinobi and a kunoichi. Hyuuga Neji and TenTen. Any more elaboration would've been so great for any lesser being to understand. This lesser being would be you. Then again... ah, well, Naruto was just far too great and complex, greatly complex, for any of you normal humans to understand. He was, after all, Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. The almighty human sacrifice for the nine-tailed demon fox. _The_ one and only Rokudaime Hokage. _Bow_ before his almightiness!

But enough about him. It was now time to think about the aforementioned subjects which were Hyuuga Neji and TenTen... The only coherent thought, for you _normal_ humans, that is, that could be found in that stuff which was beyond Naruto's fluffy and spiky blond hair was... **WERE THEY SO FRICKIN' DUMB TO NOT NOTICE THE CHEMISTRY AND THE TENSION, AND SEXUAL OR ROMANTIC TENSION AT THAT**?! Though he shouldn't be one to talk seeing as not even _he_ could feel the sexual tension between him and a certain top jounin who definitelywasn'tthattemeandneverwouldbethattemethankyouverymuch!

It had recently, or depending whether you think _three_ years is recently or not, come to his attention that Neji and TenTen were harboring feelings for each other yet the two of them were extremely and so ashamingly at that since they were ninja and they were supposed to be aware of everything unaware of it. It was such a great surprise, at least it would be if others knew that he knew it, too, that he was actually able to see that those two had the hots for each other since he wasn't able to see the people who fawned over him. Like Hinata. Up until now, he was still oblivious to the obvious feelings of the Hyuuga heiress towards him.

Back to the NejiTen thing, then. And so he, the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama, was getting so fucking tired of seeing them dance around each other. The blushing TenTen and the uncomfortable and nervous look in Neji's eyes. It was unbearable. They _needed_ to get together.

So, who else should the amazing Rokudaime go to but his immensely worldly-wise ANBU Captain Uchiha Sasuke? Of course, there was Sakura-chan, but she would only tease those two which would _not_ help them get together. Sweet Hinata-chan was also an option but Naruto couldn't drag her in this one. At least not until she solved her own love problem on Kiba which Naruto was also intent on helping her out with. Oh, sure, there was also smart Shikamaru, but he'd only say something about matchmaking being troublesome. Ino was also a candidate, but she was far too engrossed in her own love life... or lives for that matter. Iruka-sensei could help but he was far too busy at the Academy, what with the upcoming graduation and all.

Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke was as good as asexual, but hell if he wasn't smart. Not once had it come across Naruto that matchmaking wasn't like coming up with a strategy for an assassination. He might be Hokage, but that didn't mean that he was exceptionally smart like Tsunade-baachan. Though that didn't make him any less greater than he already was. Nobody could have everything, you know!

* * *

Sasuke's reaction to the usuratonkachi's plan, when the latter told it to the former around three hours after he got bored of seeing Neji and TenTen like that, was a sigh and a mutter of 'usuratonkachi, your stupidity never fails to be put in a boundary'.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, hearing that, most probably because of Kyuubi-san, and obviously taking offense.

"It's their life, not yours or mine. They should deal with it themselves," Sasuke said. "After all, you wouldn't want someone to butt into your life, now would you?"

Naruto loathed the fact that his best-friend/rival/subordinate/best-ANBU was chastising him like he was three-years-old or something. Yeah, that and the fact that Sasuke was right. He wouldn't want people to butt into his life. Then again, if he wasn't going to do anything about it, might as well get some help. Intentionally or not, willingly or not, whatever. Just as long as the problem was solved... There. Now he wasn't a hypocrite!

"They sure ain't look like they're going to do something soon!" he exclaimed.

"In the first place, what does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked. "Usuratonkachi, I'm a Konoha jounin, an ANBU Captain, a former village traitor, a former Sunagakure and Takigakure villager, but I'm _not_ a love advisor or matchmaker."

"We have to do something before something bad happens! You just don't know with those old clans like the Hyuuga."

"Gee, thanks for insulting my clan, dobe, thanks a lot. I really do appreciate it."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. Stupid bastard. Now was not the time to be sarcastic. Not that that didn't mean much since he never liked his bastard of an ANBU Captain being even the least bit wry since that made him _feel_ stupid. Sasuke was the epitome of dry humor. Or belittling people, whatever.

That wasn't the important thing at hand. The important thing was Neji and TenTen's nonexistent, but not for long since the greatest Rokudaime Hokage, because he was, after all, _the only_ Rokudaime Hokage as Sasuke would just _love _to point out to him, decided to butt in, relationshipThe future of those two were in their dearest Hokage's, and perhaps even Sasuke's if he would just be completely agreeable for just once in his life during things that didn't involve assassinations or missions that took him out of Konoha or were extremely important and bordering on life-threatening, hands.

Anyway, Naruto would be the only person who would've bothered bothering in someone's love life, much more _Neji_'s. Nobody liked butting in Neji's life. They valued their life. Or, if they were like Sasuke or Shikamaru, they didn't think much of it since it had no relation or value whatsoever to or in their life or in living. Besides, it was hard fixing someone else's life when yours wasn't that peachy.

"Just help me out, won'tcha?! It won't kill you to do this just once," Naruto said.

"That's what you _always_ say when we go venture into something that you would most likely screw up and need me to save your sorry ass," Sasuke said. "Sad to tell you, _Hokage-sama_, but I can't humor you today. Or have you forgotten that we're picking new ANBU this week and the week after that."

"It might not even take all of your time, teme!"

True, true. Sasuke was a master of the art of multitasking and time management. Though that didn't mean that he had the same view as Shikamaru on matters like these. Troublesome.

"By the way, have you finished your paperwork, usuratonkachi? If you haven't and if you don't shut up, I might be tempted to sic Sakura or Shizune or Iruka on you," Sasuke said.

Creepy thought and Naruto was sure that Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to act upon it. The bastard was sadistic that way. So Naruto only pouted and continued to do his paperwork diligently. The way a real Hokage should.

Sasuke sighed. The things he did for Konoha. Well, at least Naruto was quiet now. A very much welcome change from the love crap he was spewing out of his mouth. Neji and TenTen could both solve their little love problem, Sasuke knew that. They just needed some time. A lot of time. Naruto was just being the impatient, idiotic bundle of bubbly blond boy that he was. Besides, the moron already had tons of paperwork in his hands. He could go worry about non-Konoha threatening, or seemingly non-threatening, things after his paperwork was reduced to nothing.

"So what about that mission report, teme? Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei told me that it was one heck of a mission," Naruto said all of a sudden, still _diligently_ working on his paperwork.

Sasuke _gracefully_ plopped on the chair nearest to Naruto's table, very aware that he was blushing. Hopefully that idiot wouldn't notice. Stupid mission. Stupid circumstances. Stupid teammates. Stupid Gama Sannin and perverted teacher. Stupid everything.

Naruto smirked and leaned closer to where Sasuke was. Of course, he just _had_ to notice the blush. Sasuke was pale enough as it was.

"Where's the mission report, teme?" Naruto asked in all of his I'm-the-Hokage-so-that-means-you're-under-me glory and voice. "What happened?"

Sasuke growled and glared at him, the blush still stubbornly stuck on his cheeks, much to his chagrin. He hated his paleness. Even while exposed to the sun a lot, as expected since he lived in the Fire Country and in Konoha to boot, he still retained his milky white complexion. Or girly complexion as Naruto put it. Well, damn Naruto, too. The dobe and the paleness of his skin could go rot in hell... Then again, if his complexion went to hell, didn't that mean that he would go there, too? What the hell?! He didn't even _believe_ in hell. He had just discovered the wonders of Taoism... that and atheism. Religion had never really been his thing. Being a traitor, a ninja, and training under Orochimaru kinda did that to one.

"Fuck you. I know that you know. Come on then, laugh at me, you dolt," he said. "It's better than being treated like someone with shit for brains."

Naruto laughed. He knew _very well_ what happened in that mission or, rather, after it. It involved hormonal teammates, a towel-clad Sasuke, a pretty powerful aphrodisiac, and some other stuff. One heck of a story indeed. Too bad he wasn't invited. Damn, that would've sure been nice to look at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Gai were in their made-up camp in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere. They had just finished their mission and would go back to Konoha the very next day since they were very much spent. Stupid Kusagakure-nins and their stupid jutsu made things harder for them. Gai almost got crushed by some massive tree, Lee almost got his right leg's bones fractured, yet again, by some root, Neji almost got cut like fresh sashimi by leaves, and TenTen nearly got her body snapped into two by some vines. It was a good thing they brought lots of medicines and that Neji was somewhat like a medic-nin.

Neji and TenTen had been sneezing quite a lot in the past few hours. It was beginning to worry their two youthful companions. Who knew what those Kusagakure-nins had done? Maybe there was some sort of poison in the air. Stupid plants. Which was kinda funny for them to think since they lived in Konoha which was filled and surrounded with and by plants.

* * *

It was around three hours later when Naruto managed to finish his paperwork. Sasuke helped, too. Just a bit. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _just a bit_. It was more like half of the paperwork. He did it willingly, anyway. He was, after all, one heck of a workaholic. Perhaps he was also masochistic. Would that mean that he was also open to stuff like BDSM? Maybe even with some role-playing on the side. That was an interesting thought.

"So... what about Neji and TenTen?" Naruto asked out of the blue before thoughts of bondage and whipped cream totally corrupted his mind, his sanity, and his self-control. Stupid ANBU uniform! Cock teasers, that's what they all were!

Sasuke sighed. The dobe wasn't going to let this one up easily. He even managed to remember it after three hours' worth of paperwork. He was just so devoted to his friends. Even friends who tried to kill him once or friends that humiliated him.

"They'll find a way someday," Sasuke said. "And if they don't get together, they're not meant to be together."

"Kami-sama, I never knew that you were fatalistic, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, urusai zo."

"Anyway, what if, like, they thought that the other weren't the least bit interested in them. Neji has these asexual vibes, yanno."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"And how would I know? I haven't looked at him that way," he said.

Once again, Naruto huffed. He didn't look at Neji that way. No way would he do that!

"Listen, dobe, I think they're better off without any help. It might cause them problems in the future," Sasuke said.

They both knew the words that were hanging in the air. _Like that person..._

Naruto looked at Sasuke and became guilty. Damn it. He never expected that this whole conversation would go _there_. He just wanted to help his friends, that was all. He had successfully added salt to the injury. He truly was deserving of the name "dead last" more than ever. In fact, he even felt like killing himself. He had sworn that he would never _ever_ make that silly bastard remember about _that_ since _that_ would only make him sad. But he had, oh he fucking had, and without even knowing it.

The room was bathed in uncomfortable silence. At least until Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto had just found out that that was one of the not-so-many ways that his friend relieved himself of stress and some other stuff.

"Look, usuratonkachi, before we go all sentimental and shit, just... think about it," Sasuke said. "You just can't help everyone."

_I never helped you, too, didn't I?_, Naruto thought sadly. Silence ensued.

"But I can try, can't I?" Naruto suddenly asked. "I became Hokage for a _reason_, teme. Sure, I want to be acknowledged and all that crap, but I also want to help people. Ninja aren't just _tools_. We're humans, too. We have every right to be helped. Especially in situations that contain love. By nature, shinobi aren't really that good with their feelings since it's more or less a requirement for us to hide our feelings," here Sasuke snorted, thinking about the possibility that Naruto actually hid his feelings and his thoughts, "in order to function well. If we, the people who _do_ know, don't act, those two might end up having miserable lives, only thinking of the what-if's nd stuff."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as some sort of reflex or something when the idiot did something surprising or such, while successfully hiding a smile. Naruto...

"Whatever, dobe. Don't tell them I didn't warn you," he said.

At that, Naruto smirked.

"You're going to help me, remember, teme?" he asked. "You're _obliged_ to help me."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. There was no way that idiot would bring him along that particular path that would lead to their downfall, since Neji was, after all, a pretty private person who liked to keep his troubles for himself and solve them in his own way. Well, perhaps except the clan problem.

"Under what circumstances am I _obliged_ to help you?" Sasuke asked. "And I'm actually surprised that you know what obliged means."

Naruto ignored the latter comment and merely kept on smirking. Kinda creepy. Evil-and-Scheming-_much-like-Orochimaru_-Hokage!Naruto had now made his appearance. Sasuke, in all his years of being an ANBU, ANBU Captain, and ninja in general, had never been more afraid in his life. Hm. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit...

"Might I remind you,_ Captain_ Uchiha, that the ANBU is under the jurisdiction of the Hokage. A-class mission, get Neji and TenTen to hook up, starts now. You're the only one I can trust, so I hope that you don't fail me," Naruto said.

Sasuke was inwardly seething. That dobe was abusing his power, dammit! Though it wasn't as if a 'no' could do anything. Naruto may be a total moron, but he sure was one fucking determined one.

"Fuck you, Hokage-sama," he said. "And you owe me one."

"Don't care. Just do your job, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto cheerfully said.

Sasuke walked out of the room. Fucked-up Hokage with shit for brains. It also just so happened that Sasuke was just as determined as their Hokage and was adamant that his mission success rate stayed at 100.

* * *

Nighttime, Neji and TenTen were sent on firewood duty. The two were rather reluctant at first, seeing as Gai and Lee weren't exactly the most sane and practical of people and putting them together without anyone to watch over them would obviously have catastrophic results. Or so Neji and TenTen said.

It was when they were about to head back when it began to rain heavily. It was just like cats and dogs. Running to camp wasn't an option since it was relatively far away from them. Not to mention Neji was prone to colds. Besides, it wasn't as if they were following a schedule.

Luckily enough for them, there was a nearby cave. They decided to use that as their shelter, after making sure that no wild animals that had the potential to decrease their life spans or create damage to them inhabited it. Not that those wild animals _could_ do those since they were ninja that could kick some serious ass, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Back at the camp, the fire was crackling merrily. A lot of firewood, which were neatly stacked up in a pyramid-like formation, could be found just beside Gai's tent. Sasuke was sitting on a log that was a makeshift bench, indulging in nicely hot sencha. Gai and Lee were sitting right in front of him.

Just right after Neji and TenTen had disappeared to get firewood, Sasuke had appeared. The two colored Beasts of Konoha, one Green and the other Blue, could still remember what Uchiha had said.

"I'm here on an A-class mission that Rokudaime Hokage-sama himself assigned me. Don't complain or babble, just make me some tea."

Then he gave them a packet of sencha which Lee took. Gai boiled some water and a few minutes later, this was how they ended up.

"What exactly is your mission, Uchiha-san?" Gai asked, very much aware that Uchiha was the ANBU Captain.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, then looked at the two with all the seriousness that he could muster which was saying a lot.

"To get Hyuuga Neji and TenTen together," he said. "And you are not to disclose this information with anyone else, even with the two of them."

That was an interesting one. Though they weren't that surprised that much. Naruto was a weird Hokage, but they were sure that he had only Neji and TenTen's welfare in his mind. Besides, the Hyuuga Clan Genius and the Weapons Mistress would make a good match. Not to mention Lee and Gai had noticed the tension between them. Such a beautiful show of youth, love was!

"Ah... so what will you do, Uchiha-san?" Lee asked. "I suppose that you've already gotten a plan. Though if you haven't I'm sure it would be in your best interest if you thought of one now. They're doing firewood duty."

"I'm already on it," Sasuke said. "And... prepare some towels for them, will you? My jutsu isn't the driest of techniques."

Lee and Gai panicked. Just what did he mean by that?

"Tokubetsuna Arashi no Jutsu. It is used to stimulate a storm within an area of choice or, rather, within a certain roughly circular boundary," Sasuke said. "We use it in training ANBU."

Truly, Sasuke would be a formidable foe for anyone who had the misfortune to fight against him. Even for the Hokage himself. Gai had just realized that fact, one again, when he heard of the jutsu.

"I know for a fact that weather-changing jutsu drain a lot of chakra. Especially yours, Uchiha-san. Weather-changing jutsu were made to change the _whole_ weather of one country that would be equivalent to at least Kirigakure or perhaps even the whole world. Yours has a boundary limited to a space much smaller Kirigakure and thus, uses up more chakra so as to keep it limited to that and only that place. Not to mention it's a _storm_ jutsu. The nearest body of water here is around... sixteen kilometers from here, in Kusagakure," Gai said. "You're wasting an awful lot of chakra. Dangerous amounts..."

_Not to mention one of my two elements is far from water... fire and that I've just done a kuchiyose in order for me to be able to keep tabs on my targets_, Sasuke thought. Fuck. He was going to kill himself. Oh, wait, that was why the sencha was here for.

"This sencha is laden with chakra to temporarily replace the chakra I'm using," he said.

* * *

"This sure sucks," TenTen said as she looked outside.

The rain, which was actually beginning to look like a storm since the wind was becoming fierce and they could hear thunder, still showed no sign of stopping. They had been stuck in the cave for fifteen minutes now. It was a good thing that they ate something before heading out into the wilderness.

Neji nodded. Fate truly was such a sadistic bitch. Really, to put him in a cave with TenTen and with such a horrible weather outside. There was bound to be some awkwardness, for sure. He didn't like awkward. It made him act differently, especially when she had something to do with the awkwardness.

He had been feeling _it_ for quite a long time now. He didn't know exactly what _it_ was. All he knew was that it made him act slightly unlike his stoic self. It made him feel. It made him notice things about TenTen, even the simplest of actions such as closing her eyes. He didn't want to have feelings like those. He didn't want to act like that around her. He didn't want to be awkward because that would mean that he was unprepared which would be so out of character for someone like him, someone who came from the Hyuuga Clan.

Though that didn't mean that he completely _hated_ this feeling. He liked it. In fact, he might not even hate it at all. He might just hate the fact that it made him act slightly, hardly noticeable to be more exact, goofy, but he didn't hate the feeling itself. It made him happy. It made him want to smile. It made him warm. And it had been quite a long time since he felt warm, at least _this_ kind of warmth. He didn't know what _it_ was called, perhaps because it had been a long time. Maybe... maybe TenTen was here to make him remember what _it_ was. Perhaps she was here to make him happy.

He was fine if he didn't receive any special attention from her, although that _would_ be a big bonus. He would be alright even if she was just _there_. She didn't need to see him. She didn't need to talk. She didn't need to do anything. He needed her presence. He just needed _her_. He just needed to see her, to feel that she was there.Without her presence, he felt like a stranger to the world. He felt unguarded. Perhaps, that was one of those things he hated about _it_. _It_ made him weak. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he registered it as a nice kind of weak. The part of his mind that he rarely visited told him that it should be fine to be weak like that.

Ninja were tools for their countries, for their villages. They were meant to be used by their villages in whatever way they thought would benefit the village. It was their destiny. Neji was a ninja. He felt like a ninja, acted like a ninja.

However, when he was with TenTen, some part of him thought that... he wasn't a ninja. He never was a ninja. He was just a human being, nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't _Hyuuga_, he wasn't the genius of his clan, he wasn't the rookie of his year, he wasn't the heir of the Branch Family. He was just _Neji_ when he was with her.

Frankly, it scared him. And it was only natural for humans to hate things that they were afraid of. It was natural for humans to hate the unknown. Neji didn't know what _it_ was. It was the first time he felt _it_ so strongly.

Maybe someday... someday, he'll find out what this _it_ is. TenTen will help him, for sure.

* * *

"Uchiha-san... I think you should stop the jutsu now," Gai said.

Orochimaru wasn't dead yet. Sasuke was well aware of that fact. He could feel the Cursed Seal burning. He really shouldn't have _literally_ knocked some sense into those new ANBU. Even though the sencha was there... It had never failed him before, so why now?

"I have never failed in any of my missions and I won't be starting now," Sasuke said.

* * *

"Neji... you look cold. Can I... can I sit close to you?" TenTen softly asked. "You know, to share body heat. You might catch something..."

Without waiting for his answer, she sat right beside him and put an arm around him. Neji would've laughed out loud if he wasn't so cold. This whole situation was odd. It was supposed to be the other way around. The boy was supposed to hug the chilled-to-the-bones girl. But, as they said, beggars can't be choosers. He really was cold and he assumed that he hardly had any body heat to offer to TenTen. _Warm_ TenTen. Somehow, everything became a lot warmer when she put her arm around him.

Neji wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was happy. Really happy. He didn't know why, but he was. In times like these, when one was stuck in the middle of a storm with someone, it was best not to care about the why's and the how's. They should live the moment and ask questions later.

He put an arm around her waist. She was too warm. Maybe she'd love some of his cold, then there would be some sort of balance. Perhaps he was right because she inched closer to him. The temperature was just right. The moment was just right. Neji couldn't have asked for anything better. He wouldn't. He was complacent with just this. For one moment, for one night, TenTen was his. Her attention was solely on him. She truly was _with_ him. This was enough. Just one touch that didn't involve fighting or risking their lives. Sure, he was getting addicted to _this_ kind of half-hug and he was sure that he'd want more of this, but even if they went back to their status of _just comrades and nothing more_, even if she wouldn't truly notice him like she did now, it was fine. All he wanted, no, all he _needed_ was just... just her presence. Just the knowledge that she was here. That she was alive.

Neji didn't ask for a lot. He wouldn't. And he didn't understand why just one touch from this person made him so happy. He thought that it had something to do with _it_, but right now, he just didn't care. He was happy and warm, and that was that.

The rain still showed no signs of stopping, but they were still warm. TenTen sighed a bit.

"Neji... I want... I want to stay like this," she said in the same soft voice that she used when she talked to him about sharing body heat.

In the back of their minds, it was registered that the awkwardness was slowly ebbing away. Clouds of doubt were drifting away. And Neji... he still couldn't put a name to the name of that feeling he always had whenever he was with TenTen. He was sure that it wasn't love. No, it was something deeper than love. Love was just a four-letter word. It was something that was _slightly_ tangible, slightly explainable. But what he was feeling towards her... he was sure that it was something else. Something more. There was loyalty and acceptance and giving and taking. There was far too much.

Neji didn't know how one sentence, one statement made him solve the mystery of _it_. How it made him _see_. Made him see _her_. He was a fool. He should've seen it earlier. They were the same, the two of them. They saw only each other, they wanted only each other, the only needed each other. They should've seen it earlier. They just thought far too much.

He found himself pushing away these thoughts. He didn't need to name this feeling. The important thing was that he was _feeling_ it. It was kind of funny. They saw things when they weren't looking for it. They became enlightened when they weren't thinking about it. There was no need for words or thoughts. What they shared was something tangible to only themselves. There was a shared understanding.

"I do, too," Neji whispered.

He then completed his side of the hug by putting his other arm on TenTen's stomach, then linking his fingers. She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder, filling up the hollow there. In a way, they became one. Their souls were united and their hearts sang in harmony.

Neji couldn't ask for anything more. He would never ask for anything more than her. The two of them... they were truly happy.

* * *

The snake summon went back to its master. The mission was a success. Soon after that, the storm stopped. Neither Neji or TenTen budged. It would take a while for things to dry. They couldn't bring back soggy wood now could they? The perfect excuse to stay in an even more perfect position.

* * *

With his curse seal burning strongly, the marks already obvious on his neck, slowly moving to more unmarked skin, Sasuke made his way to Konoha, riding on Manda's back. He was barely conscious. Thankfully the seal still gave him a lot chakra. Thankfully he had enough willpower not to fall into the temptation of going berserk and in a killing spree. Thankfully Manda favored him above all of the other snake summoners, not that there were many, but still.

Fuck Itachi for killing the clan, fuck Orochimaru for giving him this shitty heaven seal, and fuck the dobe for sending him on this mission. Hopefully those two would be happy. Oh, and slightly fuck Sai.

"Hang in there, ningen," Manda hissed. "And I'm going to _maim_ that Hokage of yours."

"Ah, once I get better, I can do that myself," Sasuke said.

"You're too kind. Especially with him."

Sasuke would've blushed if he was any lesser being, but he wasn't. Though he did have a ghost of a smile on his face. Manda noticed this and went faster. His summoner would be much better off if he was with that stupid blond as much as Manda didn't want to admit it.

* * *

The next morning. Team Gai was back in Konoha. Sasuke was in the hospital. Naruto was in the hospital (he and Sasuke were next door neighbors) after an unlucky encounter with Sasuke and his Kusanagi, not to mention Manda after Sasuke got inside the hospital, while being shouted at by Sakura for stressing 'poor Sasuke-kun who was already quite high strung with the picking-of-new-ANBU-to-torture-and-have-complete-control-over thing.' Lee and Gai were visiting Sasuke, expressing their concern for him and thanks for helping Neji and TenTen get together even though it was a mission. Kakashi was also in the hospital, visiting his favorite former student, not that he would admit to that...

And Neji and TenTen were walking around Konoha, enjoying the sunny day. They held hands whenever they could sense that nobody was around them.

The two never did get to find out about that mission that had hooked them up... for life. They were hooked up on each other and that was the only thing that they really needed to know about.

* * *

The deal on Sasuke being a Sunagakure and Takigakure villager : A friend of mine had this idea wherein Sasuke became a traveler after he ended his days with Orochimaru. So, yeah. He went first to Taki and then to Suna where he was found. Hope that clears out some stuff. 


End file.
